I'm in the Star Wars Universe?
by Xxnikkigirl123xX
Summary: Suck at summeries. In a nutshell My friends and I get stuck in the star wars universe and along the way me and my friends find love? Many pairings. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars and I don't own Likin's Park music/lyrics I own myslef.

Song I used "waiting for the end" By Linkin Park.

* * *

Nikki POV

*sigh* "Great another field trip, well at least it deals with nature." I thought. Yes my school is traveling to a forest/park for a field trip. Which I don't mind, but for some odd reason I didn't feel up to it. I decided to sit by myself, even though one of my friends offered to sit with them.

"At least we can wear our normal clothes." I muttered. (A/N you see my school/district has to wear uniforms and I'm in high school so wearing them fing sucks.T_T any ways back to the story.)

I decided to list to my iPod touch (A/N ftw). I put Linkin Park "Waiting for the end". After a while I decided to sing the lyrics.

This is not the end  
This is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
And the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something emptys within em

We say yeah

With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we dead it forget it  
Let it all disappear

Waiting for the end to come  
Wishing I had strength to stand  
This is not what I had planned  
It's out of my control

Flying at the speed of light  
Thoughts were spinning in my head  
So many things were left unsaid  
It's hard to let you go

I know what it takes to move on  
I know how it feels to lie  
All I wanna do is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got

__

Sitting in an empty room

Trying to forget the past  
This was never meant to last  
I wish it wasn't so

What was left when that fire was gone  
I thought it felt right but that right was wrong  
All caught up in the eye of the storm  
And trying to figure out what it's like moving on

And I don't even know what kind of things I said  
My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead  
Picking up those pieces now where to begin  
The hardest part of ending is starting again

All I wanna do is trade this life for something new  
Holding on to what I haven't got

This is not the end  
This is not the beginning  
Just a voice like a riot  
Rocking every revision  
But you listen to the tone  
And the violent rhythm  
Though the words sound steady  
Something emptys within em

We say yeah

__

With fists flying up in the air  
Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there  
Cuz we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear  
Until we dead it forget it  
Let it all disappear

I closed my eyes still listing to the song until something or someone screamed into my ear saying, "Nikki were almost there."

"What the hell Myrna you don't have to scream THAT loud." I said while rubbing my ear.

"I know but you off in lala land." she replied.

"*sigh* Sorry… I don't know just tired I guess."

"Don't worry just make sure your back to your old self. Okay."

"Sure" I said. After aobut 5 minutes we finally stopped into the enterance of the park and started getting off the bus.

"You can save more than one life in this war."

"Huh"

"What is Nikki? Is your head hurting?" Myrna asked.

"Huh... what? Uh n-no just must of have been dizzy...don't worry about me. Come on lets get going before the teachers get mad at us."

Myrna gave me a strange look but decided to blow it off for now. "Alright, but I still want you to tell me if anything is wrong with you Okay."

"Alright" I smiled.

As we walked towards the entrance I wondered what was that voice about and what did it mean "you can save more than one life in this war." I kept thinking about it until

__

__

* * *

In another universe far far away...

"They can help them in their time of need" said soft womanly voice.

"We can't just pick them up and send them into another universe" Argued a strong man.

slence...

* * *

Hey guys hope you like it, srry if it was short. I'll try to update soon. Love NIkki ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I am so srry for not updating I have been so busy with my classes. I swear I hate high school sometimes. Anyways I have been busy because I have to create a children's book for my class. And it is was due on Friday! However my teacher decided to give an extension so when she said that to our class…well let's just my face went like this X_X. So yeah I am pretty pissed of at the moment however I finally got this chapter over and done with. Thank you to all my reviews and other reviewers for reading my story. Hugs for all of you. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars the clone wars *sigh* I also don't own Evanescence Song/Lyrics "I Must Be Dreaming". I only own myself and my friends own themselves.

_Also the italics represent thoughts and dreaming. __**The Bold Italics represent song lyrics.**_

* * *

Fights, Passing Out and Weird Dreams Oh My!

I was running to my friends until I bumped into the queen of all Bitches Ashley. (A/N there is a girl who like this at my school we sometimes get into fights but end the my friends and I always win at the end. Back to the story.)

"Ugh watch were your going freak." Ashley said with her pack of mini bitches snickering at my misfortune.

"Look I'm srry that I bumped into you. No need to get angry about." I tried to explain to her._ "I swear she's dumber then a sack of potatoes." _I thought.

"Whatever four eyes just make sure it doesn't happen again or else." she threatened

"Or else what will happen Wicked bitch of the west hmmmm."

_"Oh shit_" I thought. I closed my eyes when I heard that voice.

_"Please let it be someone else; please let it be someone else." _I opened my eyes and mentally screamed in my head.

_"DAMMIT"_

*sigh*"Umm hi Lily whats up." I asked with a grin. By the way I'm still on the floor.

"Nikki why are you on the floor?"

"Uhhh... I was jus-" I was about to explain when of course (sp?) the BITCH interrupts.

"This fat bitch bumped into me and almost made me fall of and break my neck."

Wow there goes a blow to my self-esteem. I heard a loud growl I thought it would be a forest creature but I was wrong. Lily looked ready to kill Ashley with her bare hands. Which I wouldn't mind, but since we were on a field trip I decided to tell Lily to cool down before she makes MORE of a scene.

"Lily just let it go"

"WHAT! you would just let this this fucking piece of s-"

SLAP

Everything went quite. My eyes widened to see that Ashley just slapped Lily. One thing went through my mind.

_"OH SHIT"_

Before I knew it both Lily and Ashley were getting into a fight or cat fight which ever you prefer. We suddenly got a crowd of people around us. I kept starring at the sight before me with shock. Yes we would fight with Ashley but never actually HURT each other. I guess that little barrier is broken now.

"Hey what's going on and why are you on the floor Nikki?"

I looked to see my group of friends watching the fight and me on the floor.

"Uhhh well you see mmmm." I couldn't really explain it so I basically told them in a nutshell.

"Ahhh" all my friends said in realization.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Come on Nikki you can't be on the floor forever." One of my Bff's said. (A/N this is Tony by the way if you read my other discontinued story I have the description for them.)

I blushed and took his hand gratefully.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I looked to see if Lily was winning the fight turns out someone told one of the teachers and was now getting a lecture. (A/N I hate when they do that)

As soon as the teacher was done talking to them they both glared at each other once and left to their groups.

"Stupid bitch" I heard Lily mutter.

"How did go?" I asked.

"Eh you know same old same old. You must be nice to each other to represent our blah blah blah. All that kind of shit, like I ever be nice to _"Ashley"_. She spat.

I couldn't help but giggle at her little rant.

"Come on Lily you were going to miss tour." Alex said. (A/N again refer to my other story that I didn't finish I most of my descriptions on their.)

*sigh* "Alright let's go."

* * *

_Later that Night_

During the day everything went all right minus the fight. I actually had a great time, but I kept getting these weird random headaches. And I could have sworn that I heard voices. _"Crap, I better not be going mental."_

"Hey Nikki! Come on we are going to look under the stars you know how much love that." said Alex.

"Coming." (A/N DON'T THINK WRONG PEOPLE!)

"We found a great place under a tree it's really beautiful to look under the stars." Alex Gushed.

*giggle* "Can't wait to go."

After about ten minutes we finally reached the tree. Alex wasn't lying about it being beautiful. They were like a gazillion stars on top of us. My eyes were probably going crazy looking at each star individually.

"Wow." I whispered.

Me and my friends were laying down in a circle just looking at the stars.

"You know we only have this year and next year to be together." Kassy said (A/N Srry for interrupting again but Brittney is one of my friends that I forgot to add. She has blonde hair and is very bubbly. We gave the nickname "Bubbles." Anyways back to the story."

"Don't say that. It's very depressing." Myrna said with a sad tone in her voice.

I stayed quite.

"Well." My friends looked at me to see what I was going to say. "We'll have to make the best of what we have so far." I said with a smile while still looking at the stars. "Even we don't see each other that often then we'll always have are memories of us together." I looked at them with silly grin.

"Nikki…..that was sooooo corny. But you're right we'll always remember what we have with each other. Lily said.

Finally it was time to go I was really disappointed that we had to leave. As soon as I got up I got really dizzy. My head started to hurt really badly. I tried to balance myself but failed.

"Hey guys I don't feel so-." I passed out.

"NIKKI!" That's all I heard before slipping into the darkness.

(A/N I recommend that you go to YouTube and find the "I Must Be Dreaming" By Evanescence or anywhere to listen this song for this part of the story.)

* * *

_**How can I pretend that I don't see**_  
_**What you hide so carelessly? **_  
_**I saw her bleed**_  
_**You heard me breathe**_  
_**And I froze inside myself**_  
_**And turned away**_  
_**I must be dreaming**_

_**We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you**_

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

"_What's going on? It feels like I'm falling. But why"? _

_I then started see visions of me. But I looked different and I was somewhere else. _

_I saw myself training with Master Yoda? "That can't be…he's not real."_

_I started to see myself battling the separatists with the help of the clones. Then another scene started to play I saw myself with Anakin? What was I doing with him? It looked like we were on some sort of Planet it flourished with life and the views of the stars were beautiful. He looked at me and started to walk towards me. He smiled and was saying something I couldn't make it out._

_**Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true**_

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

_I then saw myself dying! I was protecting my friends and people from I guess the star wars clone wars show. It looked like I was bleeding from all these burns and scratch's I had all over my body. I was struggling _

_And finally I saw me and my friends lying on the ground not dead but sleeping. We were in a circle like when we were looking at the stars. Our clothes looked different. We all had clothes like Jedi and Clones. Me, Alex, and Tony were wearing Jedi clothing, while Myrna, Lily, and Kassy were wearing what looked like the clone's armor only for girls._

_Then all these visions came to me all at once. I held my head from the pain. I then let out a scream and saw darkness again. I heard a faint voice telling me something. _

_**Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming**_

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming

"_You will save more than one life in this war."_

"_You will bring peace to this war."_

"_You will save them from themselves."_

"_You can save us all."_

So What do you think good bad please Review. I will try to update as musch as I can. Love Nikki ^_^

Also before I forget I will be writing a twilight and kingdom hearts story separately so watch out for those too. BYE!


End file.
